


Blackmail Can Lead to Love

by Synnyl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Mafia boss!Myles, Myles doesn't know what romance is, Shiki hates his job, commissioned piece, mafia!au, oblivious!Myles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnyl/pseuds/Synnyl
Summary: Shiki works at a place he absolutely hates, and on his way home one day, someone unexpected saves him. However, they're not as nice as they first seem.
Relationships: Myles Fray/Shiki Kurenai
Kudos: 2





	Blackmail Can Lead to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestrix/gifts).



Shiki had just been coming back from his job that day. He’d been forced to stay late because a customer had stayed in the store past their closing hours, browsing everything but ultimately leaving an hour after without buying a single damn thing. He was pissed. He hated that job, especially today.

So, of course the universe still had a grudge against him.

He always walked through this alleyway, because it was the shortest way to his apartment. Issue was, this alley constantly had something going on, never anything good. Today, this involved him.

He hadn’t taken more than few steps into the alley before something hit the back of his head and he crumpled.

“Heh, stupid bitch. Doesn’t he know to not come here? Come on, let’s get his wallet and run,” he heard someone say. His head felt fucking awful, threatening to split open from the pain. What the hell had they hit him with?

He felt someone dig through his pockets, feeling beyond frustrated when they took his wallet. That was all his food money for this week, if he lost it, he’d have to starve.

Suddenly, something clicked further down the alley. The two muggers froze, terrified. Shiki knew that sound.

It was a gun’s safety being switched off.

“Hey boys, you know mugging someone is pretty terrible, right? Especially in this part of town.” The voice stepped closer to where Shiki lay. Was he… being saved?

“We’re sorry! Please don’t kill us!” one of the muggers begged, throwing the wallet back onto Shiki.

“Good. Scram.” With those two words, two sets of feet ran out of the alley.

Shiki felt someone touch his head, giving a sympathetic sound. “Sorry. I’ll take care of you.”

With that, he felt everything fade around him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t coincidence that Myles had been waiting for Shiki in that alleyway. He’d been tracking his movements the past few days. Why?

A few days ago, Myles had been at the bar, when he’d seen him. Tall, buff, and a gruff personality to match his appearance. He’d watched him with interest, seeing him take down one of his members who had tried to pick a fight with him.

He was perfect.

It was a shame some morons decided to mug him and hit him over the head with a bat. Shiki was lucky Myles was there though, or else things may have gone south.

He called one of his chauffeurs over, setting Shiki gently in the back. He was careful of his head injury; it wouldn’t do either of them any good if he got hurt more. They managed to get to Myles’s home in one piece, and Myles lugged Shiki up the steps.

The best place to let Shiki rest would be his bedroom, so after depositing him on the large bed, he started to clean up the wound. The worst Shiki would get away with would be a concussion, so Myles stayed with him the entire night, just in case.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness came back to him in bits and pieces. He felt comfortable, which was weird. His memory started to slowly come back, and he remembered that someone had hit him over the head and tried to take his wallet. So then, why was he comfortable?

“Oh. You’re awake, I’m glad,” a male’s voice spoke up, and he felt someone touch his forehead. “No fever either, that’s great. Can you open your eyes?”

Who the hell? Shiki opened his eyes and saw a brunette leaning over him. His hair was rather fluffy, and his face seemed soft. Taking a closer look, he saw tattoos that curved around his neck and under his shirt, and some muscles, which contradicted his look.

“Who… are you?” he asked, his throat feeling scratchy. The guy seemed surprised before giving Shiki a glass of water, and he happily drained it.

“I’m Myles. Myles Fray. I saw that you were being mugged so I stepped in,” he said, giving Shiki a brilliant smile. This was the guy who had had the gun?

Shiki gave him another look-over. The tattoos were suspicious. Almost like they were gang tattoos. Nah, there was no way.

“Truthfully, I was waiting for you. I wanted to ask you something important.”  
“…What? I’m kinda concussed if you couldn’t tell.”

“Oh right! Well, I’ll try to keep this brief. I was wondering if you’d join me? I’m the leader of a mafia!”

… Him? This fluffy, bright dude? No fuckin’ way. Him, in a gang? A _leader_ of a mafia? Good joke.

Someone knocked on the door and Myles got up, opening the door. “Yes? I’m a little busy here.”

“Sorry boss. I just wanted to let you know we got those two you told us about. We cut off a finger off both as requested.”

“Perfect, thank you so much! I’ll talk to you later,” Myles said, shutting the door. Okay, maybe now it’s a little more believable.

“What do you want from me? Money? Sex? My organs?” Shiki was internally panicking. What the hell had he done to anger the universe _this_ much?

Myles laughed, shaking his head. “If you become my right-hand man, I’ll make sure you live a comfortable life. Money won’t be a problem for you anymore, Shiki. But your hands won’t be clean if you decide to follow this path.”

Shiki frowned, thinking. It wasn’t like his hands were exactly clean anyways. It would give him an excuse to leave his job, and he wouldn’t have to worry about not having starving for the week if he ran out of money.

But… this was a fucking gang. If he joined, he would be wanted by everyone. He could never live a normal life again if he accepted his conditions.

“…No. I’m not doing it. Even though my life is shitty, I won’t be able to live anything close to normal if I join your gang,” he spat, feeling angry with himself for even considering this shorty’s offer.

“Oh? We can play by those rules if you want,” Myles grinned, leaning forward. “It would be a shame if the police happened to get a _tip_ about a guy who saves some people from getting mugged. With a _gun._ ”

Holy shit. This bitch was trying to blackmail _him_? But he was right, if the police knew it was him, he would be arrested in a heartbeat.

“… Fine. But I don’t want to live in my damn, shitty apartment. You should let me live here,” he said, watching Myles’s face. His face pinched for a bit, thinking.

“Hmm, sure. I don’t mind, since this place is so big. Besides, if you’re going to be my right-hand man, you should live here. I need my best man with me at all times,” Myles said, grinning at him. “Glad to be working with you, Shiki,” he held out his hand.

Cautiously, and still a little pissed, Shiki reached out and shook his hand. “Yeah.”

For the next several years, they worked together, taking down every barrier in their way.

The only thing that was the biggest hurdle was their own relationship.

Yes… the two liked each other but one didn’t realize the other felt the same.

Five years later …

Myles knocked on Shiki’s door, waiting for him to answer. Even after several years of living together, he never went into Shiki’s room without his permission.

A few moments later it opened, revealing a rather disgruntled Shiki. “Hell ya want? I was gonna take a nap before you bothered me,” he grumbled, but didn’t look _that_ pissed.

“I wanted to bring you a gift,” Myles said, holding out a bouquet of roses.

Oh yes, Myles was in love with Shiki. The same young man he had blackmailed all those years ago was the one he had fallen in love with. Shiki had fulfilled his role well, even saving Myles a few times. Who wouldn’t fall in love with that?

Shiki hummed and took the roses, giving them a sniff, before giving him a curious look. “What’s this for?” he asked, looking cute.

“Would you like to go out for dinner later? My treat of course,” he answered, slightly anxious Shiki would regret him.

Shiki shrugged his shoulders, giving him a nod. “I guess, I like free food.” … That’s his reason? Well, better than getting rejected, Myles supposed.

“I’ll come by and get you then,” he said, giving him a small smile before leaving Shiki behind. He was going to make this dinner great.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiki watched Myles walk away and sighed. _When will that moron just say he likes me?_ Giving the roses another sniff, he shut the door and looked for a vase to put the roses in.

He knew Myles liked him. It was obvious after the first few “gifts” that Myles had given him. But Myles never said it out loud. That’s all Shiki wanted to hear.

Because he liked him too.

It was stupid to fall for the guy that blackmailed you into joining a mafia, but something about Myles was irresistible. Maybe it was his baby face, or the way he looked when he was killing someone, but Shiki had fallen for him too.

It wasn’t that Shiki minded the gifts, he just wanted Myles to understand that giving him shit didn’t mean he was courting him. Being honest and upfront with his feelings was what courting was about. He only hoped Myles would tell him soon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rein sighed as he stared at Myles, who was staring out of his window, obviously daydreaming. This had been going on for far too long. Rein slammed down a stack of papers on his desk, getting some pleasure from Myles jumping three feet in the air.

“Myles. When will you confess to Shiki?”

Myles got red, stuttering. “C-confess? To Shiki? Me?” Rein couldn’t believe this man had the highest bounty of any criminal in the country. The police must have the wrong guy.

“Everyone knows you like Shiki. So, when will you tell him? I’m sick of you trying to woo him with stuff. Just say you like him already.”

“… Everyone knows?”

“That’s what I said, Myles.”

“Oh… wow I’m really that obvious. What should I do Rein?” Myles wallowed, putting his head in his hands. “I have no idea how to confess to someone. So I just give him stuff, because that should be obvious right? But he hasn’t really done anything.”

“Maybe he wants you to just say it, you moron.”

Myles sat up, putting his hand in his palm. “Of course! That must be why! Rein you’re a genius!” he said, leaping up from his desk and running out of the room.

“I know I am. Wait. Your paperwork. …He’s gone.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiki paced in front of his door, waiting for Myles to come and get him. The idiot was taking longer than usual. Whenever they had these dinner dates planned, Myles would come right on time. However, he was five minutes late.

Maybe someone shot him? Something was keeping him? Regardless, it was weird.

A knock on his door had him immediately opening it up, revealing a slightly nervous looking Myles, dressed nicely as per usual. He gave him a small smile, reaching out a hand. “Sorry I was late, I’m here to take you to dinner now.” Suave as usual.

Shiki took it and was led to the mansion’s garage and into one of Myles’s nicer cars. He didn’t comment on how Myles was wearing cologne, or how his hair obviously had gel in it. He was trying to impress him this time. Good, Shiki had been waiting for this for a while.

Usually, Myles was a chatterbox on car drives, recounting this business deal or that annoying driver who was driving five under the speed limit. This time though, he was oddly quiet and awkward. He’d never seen Myles so stiff before. It was endearing.

They soon arrive at their destination, a valet coming to park the car. Myles walked beside Shiki up to the restaurant, and they were seated in a private booth away from prying eyes.

Now that they were alone, Shiki asked the question he’d been itching to ask all evening. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Smooth.

Myles sputtered and tensed up, obviously nervous about _something._ “Well… no reason really. I’m totally fine. Normal. Don’t be suspicious, okay?” he laughed, making Shiki very suspicious. What the hell was going on with this moron?

The waitress came by before Shiki could call Myles out, taking their orders (a steak for him, as per usual). Once the waitress left, Shiki just stared at Myles, hoping he’d crack under the pressure.

Unfortunately, Myles stayed quiet, not saying a word. Now it was really getting on Shiki’s nerves. Again, the waitress came with their food before Shiki could say anything, and they both started to eat. Shiki had lost his chance.

An awkward dinner later, they sat in the booth as Myles waited for his dessert. Now was the best time to wrangle an answer out of this idiot.

“Myles-“

“Shiki-“

They both turned red and looked away from each other. How embarrassing.

“Go on, fuckface. Say it.”

Myles took a deep breath before talking, “Shiki, I um. I don’t really know how to speak my mind sometimes. I’m not dumb, but there’s some things that I’ll never understand. Ah… romance included. So, I thought the best way to get you to like me was by giving you gifts. But you never said anything. So… someone told me to just tell you.” He looked into Shiki’s eyes, his confidence once again relit. “I like you Shiki. A lot. So, if you feel the same… would you go out with me?”

Man. Sometimes he could really be sincere. Shiki huffed and gave him a small smile.

“You dummy. I knew you liked me, I just wanted you to say it. I like you too. So no, I wouldn’t mind dating your sorry ass.”

Myles teared up and reached over, kissing Shiki lightly on the lips. “Thank you for making me happy. I hope we’ll stay happy together.”

Shiki snorted and playfully shoved Myles away. “Sap. Of course we will.”

Myles grinned at him, his happiness infectious, leaning in to give Shiki a little kiss on his cheek. “Yeah. No need to doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This piece was a commission (that I enjoyed writing).
> 
> If you want to talk to me, my socials are:  
> Twitter: @synnyl1205  
> Tumblr: synnyl


End file.
